Ghost in School
by Haebaragi86
Summary: Kyuhyun menyeret Donghae agar mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah saat malam hari hanya untuk mengabil PSP yang disita oleh gurunya. Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi setelah mereka sampai di sana? A/N : Maaf tadi ada yang terlewat. tambahan utk Special Thanks buat Rahma94 :)


**Ghost in School**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Horor, brothership**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka **** tapi, kalau ceritanya adalah murni hasil imajinasi saya.**

**Warning: Typos, kata yang gak jelas dan diksi yang aneh. Serta melenceng dari genre horornya.**

**Summary: Kyuhyun menyeret Donghae agar mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah saat malam hari hanya untuk mengabil PSP yang disita oleh gurunya. Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi setelah mereka sampai di sana?**

...

"Kau yakin akan masuk ke dalam, Kyu?" tanya seorang _namja_ _brunette_ kepada seorang _namja_ lain yang terlihat lebih muda darinya-Kyuhyun. _Namja_ muda itu menatap yakin Si _Namja_ _Brunette_, lalu mengangguk mantab. "Aku yakin Hae _hyung_." Melihat tatapan itu, Si _Namja_ _Brunette_ alias Donghae itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Seolah ada batu besar di dalam kerongkongannya.

"Kau takut?" Kyuhyun tersenyum meledek melihat ekspresi takut di wajah Donghae. Secepat mungkin Donghae mengubah ekspresinya. Berusaha terlihat berani meskipun hatinya berkata lain.

Di hadapan kedua namja tampan itu terdapat sebuah gedung besar yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Suasana malam yang sunyi serta angin malam yang berhembus soalah menambah keseraman gedung itu. Gedung besar itu mempunyai tampilan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat saat matahari masih bersinar. Gedung yang sebenarnya tempat kedua namja itu menuntut ilmu. SMA Paran. Terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat malam hari. Apa lagi desas desus yang mengatakan bahwa gedung sekolah itu memang angker.

"Tentu saja tidak!" tukas Donghae cepat. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Namun, senyuman itu bukan lagi senyuman mengejek. Justru terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman geli.

"Setahun lamanya aku sekolah di SMA Paran. Aku baru menyadari kalau sekolah ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan di malam hari." Ujar Donghae sambil bergidik ngeri menatap gedung besar itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menekan rasa takutnya hingga titik terendah.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah ke sini saat malam hari _hyung_." Tandas Kyuhyun meskipun ia setuju dengan perkataan Donghae. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri merasa takut meskipun ia yakin ia tak setakut _hyung_-nya itu.

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Ayo cepat masuk dan kita dapatkan PSP-ku sebelum malam semakin larut!"

Sekali lagi Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati gerbang sekolah. Berharap Kyuhyun akan berubah pikiran dan mengajaknya pulang. Namun, sial. Karena ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar nekat masuk ke dalam.

Adik semata wayangnya itu memang benar-benar gila. Setidaknya itu lah pikiran yang sempat mampir di kepala Donghae. Bagaimana bisa dalam jangka waktu satu minggu sebagai murid baru Kyuhyun sudah membuat masalah? Berani sekali dia bermain PSP saat pelajaran Guru Kim. Guru yang terkenal _killer_ di sekolah. Lalu pada akhirnya, dengan seenak jidatnya, Kyuhyun menyeret Donghae untuk menemaninya mengambil PSP yang tadi disita oleh Guru Kim.

Jangan dikira Donghae pasrah begitu saja mengikuti ajakan Kyuhyun. Dengan berbagai macam cara dan beribu alasan Donghae menolak. Namun, satu hal yang pada akhirnya membuat Dongahe menyerah. Yaitu, ancaman Kyuhyun yang akan mengadukannya pada orang tua mereka bahwa ia ikut balapan liar. Itulah mengapa Donghae dan Kyuhyun berada di sini.

Kedua _namja_ tampan itu berjalan mengendap saat melewati pos satpam yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Mereka bersyukur karena sang satpam tertidur pulas.

Swing~

Angin berhembus cepat, membuat bulu kuduk kedua namja itu berdiri. Sontak keduanya mengelus tengkuknya guna menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu.

"Kau yakin tak ingin mengambilnya besok pagi saja Kyu?" sungguh, Donghae sangat takut dan berharap Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat gilanya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae kesal. "Ck! Sudah sepuluh kali kau menanyakan itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya." Sungut Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya pasrah. Tak ada gunanya membujuk Kyuhyun, karena ini berurusan dengan benda kesayangannya. Benda yang seolah menjadi nyawanya. Padahal benda itu hanya sebatas PSP. Ia jadi ingat dengan percakapannya tadi dengan Kyuhyun.

...

"_Itu 'kan hanya PSP Kyu."_

"_Hanya PSP? PSP itu sangat berharga untukku _hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri aku berusaha keras membelinya kerena ayah dan ibu tak mampu membelikannya untukku. Benda itu seperti nyawaku sendiri. Aku akan bilang pada ayah dan ibu kalau kau sering ikut balapan liar jika tak mau menemaniku."_

"_Mwo?!"_

"_Aku tak main-main Lee Donghae."_

...

"Ayo kita masuk!" seruan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Dengan berat ia menyeret kakinya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ ikal itu mengeluarkan sebuah senter kecil dari dalam saku celananya yang akan menuntun jalan mereka. Keduanya disambut oleh lorong panjang dan sebuah tangga besar munju lantai dua. Lorong yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi SMA Paran untuk bersantai itu kini terlihat sangat gelap dan menyeramkan. Lorong itu terlihat lebih panjang seolah tak memiliki ujung.

Ruang Guru terletak di lantai dua. Ruang paling ujung, yang terletak tepat di sebelah gudang. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae dan Kyuhyun meniti setiap anak tangga dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang.

Swing~

Lagi-lagi, angin malam itu membuat bulu kuduk keduannya berdiri. Langit malam yang gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang membuat Donghae semakin ketakutan. _Namja_ berwajah ikan itu mulai berkeringat saat pikiran-pikiran aneh menghampirinya. Tentang makhluk apa yang akan menyambut dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. Serta sedang berusaha menepis pikiran aneh yang mulai menggelayutinya. Mereka telah sampai di ujung anak tangga. Namun,

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Sret!**_

Donghae berhenti. Ia menegang di tempatnya, membuat Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kesamping. Menatap Donghae dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun berbisik. Seolah takut seseorang mendengarnya.

"Kau dengar itu?" Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Mendengar apa?" Kyuhyun yakin ia tak mendengar suara apa pun selain suara angin yang berhembus.

"Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang di bawah. Kau yakin tak mendengarnya?" Donghae jadi semakin takut saat Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Jangan-jangan satpam-nya sudah bangun _hyung_." Duga Kyuhyun. Donghae sedikit merasa lega pada akhirnya. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir yang macam-macam? Ia jadi ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat hyung." Donghae mengangguk dan keduanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Jangan. Jangan sampai mereka tertangkap basah sedang menyelinap ke sekolah malam-malam hanya untuk mengambil PSP Kyuhyun yang disita. Itu akan berakibat fatal nantinya. Mereka bisa dihukum berat atau diskors selama beberapa hari. Dan kedua _namja_ itu tak ingin hal mengerikan itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae harus melewati sebuah lorong panjang untuk sampai di ruang guru. Lorong gelap yang seolah tak mempunyai ujung. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergidik ngeri. Donghae berjalan sambil sesekali memerhatikan setiap ruang kelas yang ada di sepanjang lorong itu. Entahlah, ia merasa takut tapi ia juga penasaran seperti apa suasana ruang kelas saat malam hari.

_**Sret!**_

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya dan tanpa sadar berhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas. Ia merasa manik caramelnya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak dalam ruang kelas 2-2 itu. Sesuatu itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat seperti angin. Hingga Donghae tak tahu berbentuk seperti apa sesuatu yang dilihatnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang tak sadar Donghae berhenti terus melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Seoalah tak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Rasa penasaran Donghae mungkin telah menutupi rasa takutnya hingga ia berani mengintip ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela.

Beberapa saat setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, Donghae terbelalak saat mendapati sebuah bayangan seseorang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Bayangan itu sangat besar dan berwarna hitam. Matanya menyalak merah menatap Donghae, membuatnya seolah tak bisa bernapas. Donghae reflek melangkah mundur meskipun dengan langkah kaku. Bahkan ia samapi jatuh berdebam di lantai yang dingin. Donghae kelabakan berdiri dari jatuhnya dan secepat mungkin berlari menjauh.

...

Di sisi lain Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat menyadari Donghae tak lagi berada di sampingnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya mencari sosok _hyung_-nya itu. Namun, nihil. Ia tak menemukan apa pun. Padahal lorong ini adalah lorong yang panjang dan lurus. Tak mungkin ia tak melihat Donghae di belakang. Atau ini mungkin karena keadaan lorong yang sangat gelap hingga tak mempu menangkap sosok Donghae. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mencari Donghae.

...

Bayangan itu mengejarnya. Tangan besar bayangan itu terulur ingin menjerat tubuhnya. Secepat mungkin Donghae berlari menjauh dari bayangan itu. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti seseorang yang berjalan dan bukannya berlari. Sedangkan bayangan itu kian dekat dengannya. Keringat dingin sudah mebanjiri tubuhnya.

Bahkan jantungnya berdetak sangan keras hingga seolah ia tak merasakan detaknya. Mulut Donghae berkomat-kamit merapalkan setiap doa yang melintas di kepalanya. Tapi bayangan itu tetap mengikutinya dan justru semakin dekat dengannya.

_**Bruk!**_

_**Bugh!**_

Diujung keputus asaannya Donghae menabrak sesorang. Ia kembali terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Masih dengan rasa takutnya Donghae mendongak. Hampir saja ia melemparkan sepatunya ke sosok itu jika saja sosok itu tak membuka suaranya.

"_Hyung_! Ini aku. Kyuhyun."

Donghae membuang nafas lega. "Astaga! Jangan menyorot mukamu dengan senter begitu dong! Menakutkan tau!" sungut Donghae kesal dengan nafas yang terenggah akibat berlari dan ketakutan.

Kyuhyun membantu Donghae berdiri. "Dasar penakut._ Hyung_ dari mana sih? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja? Dan, kenapa tadi kau berlari seperti dikejar hantu?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Ada ekspresi kesal bercampur khawatir di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku Kyu. Dan aku memang di kejar hantu tadi." Donghae bergidik saat mengingat bayangan hitam nan besar itu.

"Mwo? Hantu? Lalu mana hantunya?"

Donghae teringat dengan bayangan hitam yang mengejarnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata bayangan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Seolah ditelan gelapnya lorong ini.

"Dia...hilang. Syukurlah. Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Tsk! Pasti kau hanya berhalusinasi."

"Tidak. Sungguh, tadi ada sebuah bayangan hitam seperti raksasa yang mengejarku."

Kyuhyun mendengus tak percaya akan cerita Donghae. "Sudahlah. Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba lagi. Sini, kita gandengan tangan saja." Donghae menuruti kata Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya meskipun dengan sedikit heran. Karena tak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia selalu senang jika Kyuhyun sudah bersikap manis seperti ini.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan melewati beberapa ruang kelas dan labolatorium. Hingga saat diamana mereka melewati Lab. Biologi. Mereka tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arah sana. Dan keduanya menegang saat melihat sebuah patung tengkorak bergerak sendiri. Oh ayolah. Tak mungkin jika angin yang menggerakkannya. Disamping angin itu tak cukup kuat untuk menggerakkan tengkorak itu, tidak ada angin yang berhembus saat ini.

"K-Kyu." Panggil Donghae terbata.

"Y-ya hyung?" Kyuhyun pun menjawab tak kala terbata.

"Apa hanya aku yang melihatnya?"

"Kurasa tidak." Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Bukannya berlari mereka malah masih mematung menatap patung tengkorak yang masih bergoyang itu.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya. Lalu...

"Aaaaa!" teriak keduanya bersamaan dan lalu mereka lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hosh...hosh..hosh..

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari tempat itu, keduanya berhenti. Donghae bertumpu pada lutunya sambil nerusaha mengatur napasnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, namja ikal itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Donghae. Sial! Ini bahkan lebih menegangkan dari balapan liar yang baru kali pertama Donghae ikuti.

"Sudah kubilang ini ide yang buruk." Ucap Donghae setelah ia berhasil mengatur napasnya.

"Ck! Itu 'kan hanya patung _hyung_." Timpal Kyuhyun menutupi rasa takutnya.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan akibat kelelahan. "Lalu, mengapa tadi kau juga berteriak dan ikut berlari?"

"Aku hanya kaget saja." Elak Kyuhyun. Dasar bocah gengsian. Cibir Donghae dalam hati.

_Namja brunette_ itu berdecak menanggapi. "Kenapa lorong ini terasa lebih panjang ya? Biasanya tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di ruang guru."

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Auranya sangat mencekam membuat bulu kudukku selalu berdiri." Ujar Donghae. Ia mengelus tengkuknya untuk mengurangi perasaan merinding yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

Kemudian, keduanya kembali bergandengan tangan dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui sesosok wanita aneh menatap mereka tajam. Wanita itu sebenarnya berdiri didekat Kyuhyun dan Donghae sejak tadi. Wanita aneh itu memiliki rambut hitam yang sangat panjang, bahkan hingga menyentuh lantai.

Dia juga mengenakan seragam SMA Paran. Namun, ada aura aneh yang menyelimuti wanita itu. Aura yang bisa membuat seseorang ketakutan saat berada didekatnya. Dan ketika wanita itu mendongak tampaklah wajahnya yang hancur tak berbentuk. Bahkan satu matanya yang lain hilang entah kemana. Menampakkan lubang mengaga disana. Mengerikan dan menakutkan sekali. Untunglah Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak melihatnya. Mereka bisa pingsan saat itu juga jika melihat hantu wanita itu.

...

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae sampai di ruang guru setelah mendengar beberapa suara-suara aneh yang kembali menakuti keduanya. Donghae sempat ingin menangis, tak kuat menahan ketakutan itu. Tetapi, masak iya seorang hyung menangis di hadapan adiknya? Memalukan.

"Kita sampai." Aku Donghae. Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru' itu.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu. Donghae berdiri di belakangnya sembari mencengkram erat pundak Kyuhyun. Ruangan itu sangat sunyi dan gelap. Bahkan seolah udara saja tak bergerak disana. Keduanya kembali bergidik.

Kyuhyun menguatkan hatinya. Ia buang jauh-jauh rasa takut itu. 'Ambil PSP lalu segera pergi dari sini.' Tekadnya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan langkah lebar.

Swing~

Donghae memutar kepalanya ke belakang dengan cepat saat merasa ada seseorang melintas di belakangnya. Tapi, ia tak mendapati apa pun di belakangnya.

'Ayolah Donghae! Tidak ada apa pun di sana.' Batinnya menghibur diri.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu dimana meja Guru Kim?"

"Kau tak tahu mejanya?" tanya Donghae polos. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baru seminggu aku menjadi murid SMA ini. Aku belum pernah ke ruang guru, jadi aku tak tahu di mana mejanya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit jengkel.

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap dagunya. Tanda bahwa namja itu tengah mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ia sendiri terbilang jarang masuk ke ruang guru. Hanya, mungkin sekitar 5 kali saja ia pernah masuk.

"Kurasa meja di belakang itu." Donghae menunjuk sebuah meja yang terletak di barisan paling belakang. Meja nomor dua dari sisi kanan.

Kyuhyun meangkah mendekati meja itu dan mulai mencari PSP miliknya. Donghae hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak berniat membantu Kyuhyun menemukan benda itu. Merasa bosan hanya melihat Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik meja guru _killer_ mereka Donghae kembali memutar manik caramelnya. Menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan ini.

Tak banyak yang bisa Donghae lihat mengingat ruangan ini hanya diterangi oleh senter kecil yang Kyuhyun bawa. Meski samar-samar Donghae melihat sebuah foto ilmuan tertempel di dinding yang terletak di belakang Kyuhyun. Donghae tak tahu siapa ilmuan itu. Yang jelas menurut Donghae wajah ilmuan itu terlihat menyeramkan dan dingin.

'Apa wajah orang pintar itu memang terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan? Karena Kyuhyun juga memliki wajah dingin dan terkadang juga menyeramkan.' Pikiran aneh Donghae.

Donghae terkesikap saat melihat bola mata ilmuan itu bergerak. _Namja_ tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Memastikan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Memiringkan kepalanya saat ia melihat kembali foto itu dan tak ada apa pun yang terjadi.

'Mungkin aku salah lihat.' Batin namja itu.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukannya!" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memekik senang membuat Donghae segera menendang kakinya. Mengingatkan Kyuhyun agar jangan terlalu berisik.

"Akh! Kenapa menendang kakiku?"

"Jangan berisik! Kau mau kita ketahuan?" sontak Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat rapikan mejanya dan kita pergi." Titah Donghae.

Kyuhyun menurut dan mulai merapikan meja yang tadi diacak-acaknya dengan cepat. Setelahnya kedua namja itu segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Baru dua langkah mereka menjauh dari meja sang guru, tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti.

_**Sret!**_

Wanita berambut panjang di lorong tadi bergerak dengan sangat cepat di belakang dua namja itu. Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun dan Donghae kembali berdiri. Aura aneh kembali mereka rasakan meskipun sudah dicoba untuk menepisnya. Perlahan mereka memutar kepala dan keduanya tercekat.

"ARGH~!" teriakan lantang itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun dan Donghae saat melihat wanita mengerikan itu berdiri di belakang mereka. Wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah yang tak berbentuk itu menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan matanya yang tinggal satu.

Untunglah otak mereka masih bisa berkerja untuk memerintahkan kaki mereka agar segera berlari. Lari, keduanya berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Menjauh dari tempat itu. Menjauh dari hantu menakutkan itu. Bahkan Donghae berlari sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat karena bayangan hantu itu tak juga hilang dari kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang memastikan apakah hantu itu mengikutinya dan Donghae. Kyuhyun berhenti dan menarik tangan Donghae agar _hyung_-nya itu juga berhenti berlari saat tak lagi melihat wanita itu. Keduanya bertumpu pada lutut masing-masing. Lagi, keduanya terenggah-enggah.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Donghae masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Kyuhyun menggeleng tak tahu. Dia sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Nyata kah? Nyatanya memang sosok itu berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang menakutkan. Kyuhyun bergidik.

"Kita pergi saja dari sini." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menarik kembali lengan Donghae. Donghae tak protes ditarik begitu saja meskipun sebenarnya ia masih lelah. Selain lelah karena berlari, ia juga lelah karena jantungnya yang berdetak diluar kewajaran.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae melangkah setengah berlari berharap segera keluar dari gedung ini dan tak lagi bertemu dengan sosok-sosok aneh. Tiba di pangkal anak tangga yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju lantai satu. Tanpa ragu mereka menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan cepat.

Sampai di ujung anak tangga kembali mereka dihadang sesuatu. Kyuhyun dan Donghae mendongak dan manik bening keduanya bertemu dengan sosok hitam bertubuh besar yang Donghae yakini adalah sosok yang mengejarnya saat terpisah dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

Tak ada teriakan seperti sebelumnya. Pita suara mereka seakan menyusut hingga keduanya tak mampu bersuara. Sama seperti tadi mata menyalak merah itu menatap mereka garang, seolah siap menelan kedua namja itu hidup-hidup.

Perlahan Kyuhyun dan Donghae beringsut ke belakang menghindari sosok aneh itu. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka karena suhu yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan aneh. Keduanya berbalik, siap kembali ke lantai dua. Namun, mereka kembali terhenti saat melihat hantu wanita berambut panjang tadi berdiri di ujung anak tangga bagian atas.

Meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Donghae. Sedang _namja chidish_ itu sudah menangis dalam diam saking takutnya. Bagaimana? Mereka di kepung oleh para hantu. Apa sih yang sebenarnya diinginkan hantu-hantu itu? Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Bagaimana ini Kyuhyunie?" tanya Donghae panik disela isakannya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kita terobos saja bagaimana _hyung_?" Donghae mendelik mendengarnya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakuakan." Tambah Kyuhyun. Donghae menelan kecut _saliva_-nya. Apa boleh buat? Apa lagi saat Donghae melihat hantu wanita itu bergerak turun ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun. Donghae semakin pasrah saja.

"Berteriak saja jika takut." Ujar Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk dan...

"ARGH!" keduanya berteriak sekeras yang mereka bisa sembari berlari kencang menembus sosok hitam besar di hadapan mereka. Tak peduli lagi dengan si satpam yang akan terbangun akibat teriakan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"ARGH!" mereka masih berteriak bahkan saat melewati pos satpam lalu keluar melewati gerbang sekolah. Si satpam yang tadinya tertidur pulas terlonjak kaget akibat teriakan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Bahkan sampai terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanyanya panik entah pada siapa. Ia kebingungan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seperti orang bodoh. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

...

_**Brak!**_

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sampai di rumah dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bercengkramah di ruang tamu terkejut dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh kedua putra mereka. Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak terlihat cukup baik di mata Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Wajah keduanya penuh dengan keringat dan juga napas mereka sama-sama terenggah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Kalian dari mana malam-malam begini? Dan kenapa baru pulang saat pukul 10, eoh?" kali ini Nyonya Lee yang bertanya bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Mengatur napas sejenak sebelum berkata. "Kami mau pindah sekolah besok!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian katakan, huh?!"

**END**

* * *

Hai-hai! #lambai-lambaitangan :P

Ini adalah FF kedua saya. Lagi-lagi Oneshoot karena masih gak PD mau buat yang ber-chapter. FF ini juga lebih pendek. Emang saya buat begitu sih. Mau buat yang ringan aja, hehe. Kali ini aku bawa pairing KyuHae.

Maaf untuk Typo dan kata yang gak jelas. Juga, maaf kalau jadinya gak horor :(

Maklum ya, soalnya masih belajar jadi author nih. Hehe :P

**Special Thanks buat: 2 orang Guest, Ranti, Arumfishy, , ElizhElfishy, Safa Fishy, Park Yong Ra**

yang udah review di FF ku kemarin. 'New Life'. Terima kasih, karena review kalian sangat memberi motivasi

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu, oke? ;)


End file.
